My Dark Heart
by Parable
Summary: Something in America has changed. He returns to power a changed nation. A nation who wants to share his perfect vision for a new world with everyone, even if it means forcing them to become one with him.
1. Prologue

Written for a kink meme. I really don't know why I started this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

* * *

_"America will never be destroyed from the outside. If we falter, and lose our freedoms, it will be because we destroyed ourselves__."_ ~ Abraham Lincoln

**Prologue**

_Freedom…_

Just a word.

_Justice…_

No good deed goes unpunished.

_Equality…_

I've been a slave to them all.

_I'm the Hero…_

I was a fool.

Alfred F. Jones, otherwise known as the United States of America, stood atop the grassy hill and let the light breeze sweep over him. It felt so peaceful. Like nothing was really going on in this hellhole of a world. Briefly, America wondered if he should just stay here, just lie down on the grass and watch the clouds go by. His economy was finally getting stable, the people were beginning to prosper again. Sure it had taken a long time and a few bloodbaths along the way, but he had regained his place as one of the world's Great Powers. Sure, he had to share the top tier with China and India now, but was that really so bad? He had not always been the strongest nation, so why not let someone else take the role for a while?

America chuckled and shook his head. The idea was tempting, but he was not one to shirk his responsibilities. The world they all lived in was mostly of his creation, America owed it to everyone to see his plan through.

He let his gaze fall down on the army platoons below, drilling in perfect order. A proud smile spread across his face. They were the ones whom he relied on; they would propel him to greatness once more. No, they would enable him to surpass his former glory, glory that his days as the sole super power would never have even dreamed of achieving. With them he would become more, spread his vision across the world.

He had spent decades wanting to do this, only now having the courage to act. Realism replaced the naiveté of the 20th century. So he had prepared, slowly but steadily he gathered himself together. If anything good had come from his downfall as the world's mightiest it was that no one really paid too much attention to him anymore. As much as that wounded America's pride it served his new purpose. Now he had an army that hopefully would rival China's in a few more years. America wondered what the old Asian nation's expression would be if he ever found this out the hard way. Then he shook his head, expelling the amusing mental image. Those were not the kind of thoughts someone with his dreams for the world should be having.

If things worked out the way he hoped, he wouldn't have to use his military. Spreading his vision across the world should be a glorious time in history. The nations should be flocking to America's banner, eager to be one with him. He did not want to act like his old rival Russia, grabbing his nearest neighbors and pronouncing them his new 'comrades'. Once he made his intentions clear the others would surely bow to reason and serve him. All they needed was a little persuasion and an example of what he could do now.

No, violence wasn't the answer and would not be his first options in fulfilling his new Manifest Destiny.

_The threat of violence on the other hand…_

America turned from the thousands of soldier ahead and briskly walked down the hill's dirt path. His destination, the military camp he had made his temporary home, was ten minutes on foot. America dug his phone out of his pocket and hit the speed dial for China. He got the answering machine. America put on his usual cheery and bombastic voice.

"Hey, China? It's America, call me back ASAP, okay? I think it's time we settled this issue about Taiwan."

That would be sure to get him running. Although America spoke with his normal voice, inwardly he was antsy. Years of plotting all hinged on what China would do these next couple of days, if America could not guide him on the path he wanted him to go down that it would all be for nothing. Then again – and here America grinned – if everything involving China did go according to plan then it would be smooth sailing from there on out.

And the world would be as good as his.

* * *

That's the prologue anyway? Like it so far? Review if you do! Don't like it at all? Review anyway! You're awesome if you do!


	2. Ultimatum

Warning: America being himself and creepy at the same time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

* * *

**Chapter One: Ultimatum**

China had not visited the Unites States in several years, he suddenly realized as he stepped out of his car. It was not that he was avoiding America, but China just didn't have the time these days. Business was booming. His people were advancing. China had taken his rightful place as the center of the world. The Middle Kingdom was in the middle of everything now. Being the most powerful nation meant being busy all the time, so if that meant cutting visitation time to the former rising star of the west then so be it.

But China could not remember the last time he had been so thoroughly scrutinized at the airport since the early years following 9/11. He also could not recall seeing so many soldiers on the streets since the Second World War. It was annoying, really. China realized that he had grown used to going about freely when in America's land. Now it seemed like at every red light he wondered if someone would point a gun through the window and take him into some dark alley never to be seen again. In short, the atmosphere felt threatening, and China did not like to be threatened.

America's choice of a meeting place did little to reassure him; a military base in California. China looked around and frowned at the soldiers on parade. Someone had been doing a lot of recruiting lately. There was no way all these soldier made this base their home. China could think of several reasons why they were all here and each one made his frown go further down. He added that to the growing list of things that had been bothering him.

"China! Hey, China! Over here!"

China looked ahead to the large building in the center of the base. America was standing at the door waving his arm eagerly. China quickened his pace to the building, soon stood face to face with the western nation. America smiled broadly and motioned him inside.

"Come on, we can talk in my office."

Before China could say anything America went into the building. China resisted to urge to snap at him and followed along.

They soon arrived in a large and spacious office room. China gave is an appraising scan. There was the desk with a large window right behind it, from which you could see the setting sun. Just to the left of the window was a flag pole bearing the star spangled banner. On the far right was a bookshelf and covering the entire left wall was, to China's surprise, a map of the world.

"I'm taking geography at the local community college." America explained when he noticed China looking about. He went over to his desk. "Hey, you hungry?" he asked, "I think I have some potato chips in here somewhere."

_Is he being serious?_ China couldn't fathom why America would be acting so nonchalant when he had told him to come over for such a serious matter. "What is the meaning of this, America?" China demanded, walking over to the front of the desk. "You told me we were going to be discussing Taiwan, aru."

"We are!" America said while rummaging through a drawer. "I was just asking to be polite. Ah, found them!" America pulled out a bag of potato chips. He held them out to China. China didn't move a muscle save for the ones on his face that once again formed a frown. Silence reigned for an awkward amount of time before America sighed and set the snack food on the desk. He flopped down on his chair, motioning for China to do the same with one of the two chairs across from him.

"Alright, let's get down to the brass tacks." America said once they were both settled. "Taiwan is – "

"A part of the People's Republic of China, she always has been and always will be." China interrupted.

"Is basically her own country in all but name. Why don't we change that?" America went on as if he had said nothing.

"Why are you wasting my time, America?" China said irritably, "This is a non-issue, Taiwan is a part of me, end of story. We are not going to discuss any kind of separation, aru."

America was the one frowning now.

"I call bull. You haven't controlled Taiwan since your civil war. This 'One China' policy is just making things annoying for everyone. Why not just give it up and let her go? I promise she'll give up any claim to the mainland in return."

China was beginning to smell a rat. "Did she put you up to this?"

America laughed. "No way! Taiwan has nothing to do with this. Well, she does but not in this part. This is strictly me looking out for my little sister."

If America was trying to provoke China he was doing a good job. How dare call Taiwan his sibling in front of her real older brother!

"You go too far, America! Mind your place! The world is not your plaything anymore, aru! What gives you the right to upset the status quo we have working just fine!"

"I just upgraded my missile shield."

"You – wait, what?" China paused in bafflement. "What does that have to do with anything, aru?"

"How many missiles do you have, China?" America asked.

_What is wrong with him?_ China looked at America like he had just grown an extra head. The blonde nation grinned at him.

"Yeah, I scrapped the project back in the 00's, but I started it back up a while ago. Amazing what some new tech and good old fashion American ingenuity can do in such a short amount of time." He shook his head and chuckled ruefully. "Anyway, I was wondering if you have enough nukes to get passed my shield."

For the first time in so many years, China was beginning to feel a knot of dread in his stomach. "Are you – are you saying that you're willing to start a nuclear war over this?"

America feigned a look of surprise. "Of course not, China. Whatever gave you that idea? I was just wondering that in case of a war between us that got really bad really fast if I could survive your attack. I mean, I know your defenses would be overwhelmed if I started lobbing nukes." He held up his hand and began ticking off his fingers. "Then countless millions would be vaporized, radiation would ruin your agriculture, your water would basically be poison, all your historical sites would be wiped off the face of the Earth, and everything that you had worked for and built up since World War Two would be gone in an instant."

America smiled again. "But I would probably only lose D.C., LA, Chicago, and Denver. Maybe, like, seven other cities. Eight, tops. That's pretty acceptable for me."

A good minute went by before China found it in himself to speak. "You're insane." he said quietly.

"That's what they said about every man who dared to dream." America leaned over the desk, his head resting on his hands, "I'm not asking for much, China. I just want you to officially acknowledge what has been the truth for over a century. I'll get her to renounce her claims to the Spratly Islands as well. Then you can announce that this whole thing is over and you and her will start normal relations. You can announce it first and look like the good guy in all this!"

"You threaten me with atomic war and that doesn't automatically make me the good guy." China asked incredulously.

America ran his fingers through his hair, as if dealing with the older nation was exasperating for him.

"Look, I said what I wanted to say. You're probably tired, long flight right? You can rest today and then we can plan this all out tomorrow."

China stayed silent for a little while again. He stared hard into America's eyes, trying to see just what was going on in his mind. For his part, America merely kept up his smug smile. Finally, China got up, turned around, and walked out the door, never speaking on his way out.

America waited for a good five minutes before dropping the smile. Leaning back in his chair he took a long deep breath. For the first time he noticed his arms were trembling. America looked at his hands and saw they were moist with sweat. He laughed. Not the laugh that China had heard but the kind of laugh one makes after just surviving some heart-stopping ordeal.

He had done it. He had successfully threatened to kill millions of people and now all that awaited was to see if China bought his lie.

America wanted to stay optimistic, so he gave the order to begin loading up the troops for the invasion of Taiwan and Japan.

* * *

Like it so far? Review if you do! Don't like it at all? Review anyway! If you have any suggestions those would be welcome too!


	3. First

Big thanks to Nezumi Neko, Emolollipop, Candlelight-Soul, InvaderKay525, Aigle, and Greenpainc6 for reading and reviewing. Looks like I found my target audience!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

* * *

**Chapter Two: First**

He'd done it. China had fallen for his bluff. America took off his glasses and wiped them off with his shirt before setting them back on his nose. He had to be sure he was seeing this correctly.

_But why can't I hear anything? Oh, right. _The TV was muted. America grabbed the remote and turned up the volume to full blast.

"_A historical event to be sure. One that many of us thought this century would pass without seeing_." The anchorwoman was saying, "_The official treaty between China and Taiwan will be signed in exactly two hours. At which point the two will officially recognize each other as sovereign nations. Officials say…_"

America muted it again as he fell back in his chair, eyes never leaving the screen. The entire room was silent save for the gentle hum of the overhead fan and the ship was large enough to feel like everything was completely still. For a moment he just sat there comprehending what he had just heard. Really, there was no reason for him to be this surprised. It had been announced a week ago, and America had already known by then what China would do. Still, for it to actually happen, to see it live was something else. It was really happening. It was really really happening! A little laugh escaped him, then another, then he completely busted up.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" he shouted, "Woohoo!" America spun his chair around and threw his arms up. "In your face! Who's the paper tiger now, China?" he laughed at the TV.

A hard rap came from the door.

"Sir? Are you alright?" the marine outside shouted.

America quickly regained his composure. "Yeah, I'm fine." he called back. He shook his head in self-admonishment. _Get a grip_, he told himself, _let's see this through first, then we can celebrate._

Indeed, it would be another couple of hours before he reached his first destination. Theoretically, anything could happen in that time. What if Japan and Taiwan got wind of what he was planning to do? What if China changed his mind? Concern flickered across America's face. It was that second thought worried him most of all.

America looked down at the map on his desk, his eyes bringing him over to the East China Sea. He examined the outlines of the different nations in the area. There was Japan, his islands a pale orange on the map, just northwest of where his fleet currently was. To the southwest was the pink Taiwan. Across the strait and directly ahead of him was China whose landmass was, of course, red. More out of boredom than any real necessity America had begun to monitor the situation on his little map, using tacks of different colors and shapes to represent different nations' military forces. A large amount of red tacks were sitting on China's coastal border and in the water near it.

America picked up the blue tacks that represented his navy and moved them forward an inch. Officially, he and his forces were coming to replace the soldiers in Korea (purple on the map) and to attend Taiwan's recognition ceremony. Unofficially, everyone knew or at least suspected that the abnormally large amount of soldier and American fleet were going to the area to warn off China, in case he really did attack. Both reasons were true actually. He was due to replace his men in Korea with fresh ones, and he had promised Taiwan he would stick around in force for a while to protect her. The real purpose was something none of them had yet to suspect.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." said America.

A sailor entered and saluted. America gave one of his own in return.

"Sir, the captain wished to inform you that the ships of the Japanese Maritime Self-Defense Force have arrived on schedule."

"Aweso - uh, I mean, thank you." _Stay sharp America_, the nation told himself, "I'll be up in five minute."

America quickly pulled out all the tacks and folded up the map before stuffing it all in into his desk drawer.

"Alright, it's show time."

In the end it took America half an hour to get up to the deck. Five minutes to actually get there and 25 to gorge himself on a large tray of jelly filled donuts he had noticed while passing the ship's cafeteria. Fortunately, Japan was having trouble on his end and was late as well. The helicopter carrying the Japanese naval officers was just landing on America's carrier when he finally popped up from down below. Shoving one last donut into his mouth, America hurried over to where his Admiral, captain, and other officers were waiting to receive their Japanese counterparts.

Hands were shaken, head were bowed and pleasantries were exchanged. Before he knew it the military men had all left, leaving America standing with only one other person.

"Japan!" he said brightly.

The Asian nation smiled, "Hello to you too, America-san."

"Today's the big day! Isn't this so totally cool?"

"It is." Japan replied. "I talked to Taiwan this morning. She seemed nervous but very excited. She wants us to call before we arrive so she can meet us on the docks."

_So unsuspecting._ America thought as they headed below deck. _She's such a smart girl too. Almost a shame that this is gonna be too easy._Out loud he said, "Great! I can't wait to get this rolling. This is going to be awesome!"

Japan looked at him oddly. "Since when have you been so excited about this? I thought long ceremonies bored you?"

America laughed. "It's not the ceremony I want to go to. It's the after party! Think about it, thousands of people going crazy all over the country, celebrations galore! Let the food and wine flow! We are gonna get so wasted tonight!"

"Of course." Japan sighed but couldn't keep his mouth from twitching into a small smile.

Japan looked at the taller nation, vibrant with energy and restlessness, talking up a storm about how much fun they were going to have ("Even someone as uptight as you." he said). He certainly seemed happy, Japan thought.

"You seem to have recovered from your hardships." he noted after they had arrived at America's quarters and America had run out of breath.

"No economy can suck forever." America said. "My people are hardworking and determined. It took us awhile but we showed the world I can still stand on my own." He smiled, "Maybe it was a good thing all that stuff happened."

"How so?"

"Let's just say it opened my eyes to a few things. Hey, you want to see the wine I brought?" America grabbed Japan's hand and pulled him along before he could say anything. "Straight from the California vineyards. France aint got nothing on this!"

Japan wondered what America meant by that but let it go. Judging by the way he was going on about his new brand of soda (_Wait, what happened to the wine?),_ America had already let it go from his brain too.

They talked for the duration of the voyage, largely on inane subjects, occasionally turning to the television to get the latest updates on the news. Finally they arrived in Taiwan.

"Yes, we are docking right now. We're on the U.S.S. George Washington." Japan was saying over his phone as he and America walked across the deck. "Do you see it? Alright, we'll see you in a minute."

He put his phone down and turned to America. "She's waiting for us."

"You didn't need to tell me that," America pointed down into the crowd of people waiting for the ships. "I can see her right there."

Japan looked over the edge of the ship. Sure enough, he spotted the young woman with a plum flower in her hair, the personification of Taiwan. He waved at her, and after locating him she waved back energetically.

Taiwan threw herself at Japan the minute he stepped onto solid ground. The girl's tight embrace squeezed the air right out of him. He awkwardly patted her on the back while attempting to breathe. America stood of to the side smiling until Taiwan let go of Japan and hugged him too.

"I'm so glad you guys could make it!" she exclaimed, "I'm so excited! The ceremony is about to start! Let's hurry!"

Both males were dragged along by the smaller female nation, who proceeded to babble in eagerness.

"It's really astounding. I mean, out of nowhere China just dropped this on me! I really just can't believe this…"

"You think she's nervous?" America asked Japan while she talked on.

"What would ever give you that idea?" Japan replied dryly.

"Oh! Will you two be staying the night?" Taiwan asked without turning towards them.

"Sorry," Japan said, "I have an urgent meeting that requires my attention. I'll be leaving early tonight."

"Same here." America said apologetically, "I'll stay for the celebration, but I got to get to Korea before tomorrow."

Taiwan sighed. "Oh, well. At least you're here. That reminds me..."

Security was tight, Japan observed. Taiwanese military forces surrounded government buildings and patrolled the waters. Police blocked off streets and rerouted traffic. Even so the roads were clogged with civilians swarming the capital. A quick glance at America indicated he was noticing everything as well. There was an unhappy look on his face. No doubt he was afraid his late night partying would get interrupted by the authorities.

"… and so I reserved seats for you two so just sit back and enjoy the show!" Taiwan finished.

They had arrived at the Presidential mansion. Taiwan let go of their hands and turned to face them. "I've got to go finish preparing." She said. "I'll meet up with you guys later."

"Alright, let's not waste your time." Japan said. He turned to leave, America following him. They both stopped when Taiwan grabbed America's arm again. She stared long and hard at him before smiling.

"I don't know what you did to convince China to let this happen – Don't give me that look, I know it was you. I was freaking out when he told me he wanted us to officially separate, but the more I thought about it the more I was looking forward to this. So…" she fidgeted before smiling again. "So, thank you, America."

Without waiting for a reply, Taiwan ran off to attend her duties.

_She said thank you._

America lay on his bunk staring at the fan. The ceremony was over, as was the nationwide celebration. Right now the people of the now official Republic of Taiwan slept. America had partied hard and toasted every little thing you could toast with Taiwan and the other nations who had stayed for the festivities. Thankfully he never had to face China, who had left immediately after the treaty was signed. Everyone had been in a good mood. No politics had been discussed, no military or trade issues had been brought up, and everyone had been having a good time. No one had come up to him and ragged on him for something or another. No one had accused him of interfering in others affairs or accused him of being the 'World's Policeman.'

_She said thank you._

And Taiwan had said thank you. She appreciated him. She was happy he had done something for her. How long had it been since that had happened? A decade, maybe?

America turned on his side. His brow furrowed in confused thought. Someone was grateful towards him. He was liked. People who like you try to cooperate with you, right? But what America was about to do would definitely make Taiwan dislike him. Why would he risk that? He had something good right here; shouldn't he stop while he was ahead?

_Gratitude only lasts for so long though._

He rolled over to his other side. Sure she might be happy with him now, but how long would that last? When the economy went south no doubt she'd blame him. While he strained his budget on the military to protect her she would start accusing him of encroaching on her soil. If he back-peddled on that though, she'd say he was neglecting his treaty obligations. If he opened up one too many fast food joints she'd bitch at him for cultural imperialism!

Getting up, America walked to the window, staring out into the black ocean. In the end, they would go their separate ways. Taiwan would say she did not need or want him anymore. He would protest but honor her wishes. Then she would be by herself, defenseless. China would roll right over her. Make her one with him again. Everything America worked for would have been for nothing.

"I'm not going to let that happen."

America went to the phone on his desk and connected himself to the bridge.

"Admiral, give the order. The mission is a go."

At first Taiwan thought maybe she had drank more than she should have. But as she tossed and turned in her bed, the female nation realized the uneasiness she felt was not her stomach. Connected to the island and its inhabitants, Taiwan felt what they felt. Right now she felt confused and nervous.

Taiwan rolled out of bed, her pink nightgown swooshing about her knees. To the kitchen she went, pulling a cup from the cupboard and filling it with water from the sink. She drank it all in several large gulps and then sat at the table while she sorted out her thoughts.

_What's going on? Why do I feel so uncomfortable?_ Taiwan rubbed her brow, trying to think of what could be happening so soon after such a good time. At last, she decided it was time to call her boss.

She went to the phone and dialed in his number. No answer. No, actually, there was no sound. Taiwan looked around, checking the cords. Everything was in place, she found. The line was just dead.

Feeling even more uneasy now, Taiwan hurried back to her room and grabbed her cell phone. She punched in her boss's number again, but instead of silence she was rewarded with static.

Just then the sound of helicopters roared overhead. Lots of them. Lots of them were flying dangerously low, judging by the sound.

Something else. Taiwan rushed to a window and watched in shock as a line of Humvees and tanks rolled down the street.

Now Taiwan knew something was wrong. Without putting on any real clothes or even a coat she ran to the front door, intending to go herself to see the president.

She didn't expect to find a grim faced America waiting for her the second she opened the door.

"America!" she gasped. "You have to help me! Something is –"

Her words were cut short by a gun being pressed to her forehead.

"Be quiet, Taiwan" America said coldly. "If you value your people's lives then put your hands behind your head and do exactly what I say. This island now belongs to me."

* * *

Like it so far? Review if you do! Don't like it at all? Review anyway! If you have any suggestions those would be welcome too


	4. Everything's Changing

Big thanks to Ladybird Girl, nupinoop296, Nezumi Neko, Emolollipop, Candlelight-Soul, InvaderKay525, Aigle, and Greenpainc6, and Fates My Bitch for reading and reviewing. This is the most reviews I've ever gotten!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

* * *

**Chapter Three: Everything's Changing**

The ocean was calm and quiet in the autumn evening save for the engines of the ship. Moonlight shined dully on the still water, a pale light on the dark surface that went on for miles in every direction. Japan stood alone at the bow of his ship and let the salty breeze sweep over him. It was chilly, but he enjoyed it nonetheless as he gazed upward.

He did not often get to see the night sky so clearly. Tokyo, where he spent most of his time, was a sleepless city full of lights even in the latest of night. The stars were almost nonexistent in the busiest districts where business flashed their wares with giant TV screen and special midnight releases for the latest popular video game were a regular event. Not that Japan minded these things, not at all. He loved his busy streets and their care-free atmosphere. Watching the younger generation go about enjoying their lives gave him a sense of fulfillment, proof that he was doing a good job as a nation.

Sometimes though, he missed the quiet days if only for moments like these. To be by himself without any more problems to look after. To be able to just stare into the heavens in wonder after the day's work had been accomplished left a feeling of satisfaction that the modern era did not quite provide. The rabbit in the moon stared at him as if saying, "_Where have you been?"_

"Busy." Japan said quietly, "The world is changing every day and I have to be there to guide it."

And today the world changed in a way he had not been expecting. Taiwan was officially her own nation now. A seat in the United Nation, an official embassy, soon to have membership in all the important international organization, everything for real. The girl who had once been a part of China and once been just one of his colonies was now recognized as Japan's equal.

"I have to be ready for the future," he said to the moon. "I am sorry I cannot spend as much time with you as I would like to."

The moon was silently forgiving. Its understanding of the world below made it accepting of Japan's reasoning. Japan allowed himself to break into a small smile.

"I promise, I will try to see you more often."

He would have gladly started making good on that promise at that very moment. Just then though, his pocket starting vibrating. Pulling out his phone, Japan saw America's name flashing on the screen. Of course, who else would call so late at night?

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Japan! It's me_!" a cheerful voice rang through the phone.

"I know, America. You are with Korea right now?" Japan inquired. A sheepish laugh was the response.

"_Yeah – well, no. Not really."_ No doubt sensing Japan's frown he quickly explained, "_I kinda sorta stayed with Taiwan longer than I had planned too. My ship just left like, twenty minutes ago_."

"So you're not going to make it tonight?"

"_Of course I am!"_

"How? Your ship is not that fast."

"_Who said I was on the ship? I'm flying to the rest of the fleet on a chopper and getting a jet from there. That's why I called you; I need you to do something for me_."

Japan knew that tone in America's voice. It was a subtle shift that Japan doubted few save for those who knew America really well ever picked up on. Japan had known America long enough to realize that this was the tone he used when he was on the verge of saying something rash.

"How may I help you?" Japan said slowly. He hoped he was making it clear in his voice he did not think whatever America was about to do was a good idea.

America, naturally, didn't catch on.

_"I made a bet with Korea, see?" _America started excitedly. _"I told him I could parachute from a moving chopper and land on any of my ships below! He didn't believe me and so he dared me to do it. I said sure, piece of cake but then he said he wanted me to do it at night and that if I failed he got first dibs on any of my latest satellite tech! I was like, still no problem but if I do it then he has to draw all my cartoons for free for a year!"_

If Japan was England he was certain he could have come up with a better response than the one he did come up with. Japan stared at his phone as if it could transfer his disbelieving expression along with his voice. He brought it back up to his ear to say: "Wait, you are going to –"

"_I'm going to be there in about half an hour. I'll be landing on the __Washington.__ I need you to take pictures of me landing so I can show Korea. Thanks, bye!"_ He hung up before Japan could get another word in.

Japan sighed and put away his phone, knowing it would be fruitless to try and reach America again. He looked up to the moon, wondering if it would offer him any guidance.

"_Sorry, you're on your own." _The moon seemed to say.

Was that really a surprise?

Japan turned left, looking for the _USS George Washington _which was sailing alongside the frigate Japan was on, barely 200 meters off port. Rather, it was supposed to be sailing right alongside him. Japan leaned over the railing and squinted. The ship was not there. It was dark and Japan could not make out the name of the ship that was sailing beside his own but he knew the outline of an aircraft carrier and the ship closest to him was not the same one he and America had taken to Taiwan.

_That's odd. No one told me the formation was changing._

Using the moonlight, Japan managed to identify ships that had taken up different positions, all of them American. Notably he could see several cruisers had moved up ahead of him, which they must have done while he was stargazing. He wondered if this would affect America's jump and for a moment was afraid the energetic nation would get confused and miss his ship entirely. Almost half of the 7th fleet was with Japan and his ships, the rest just leaving Taiwan or left behind at Yokosuka. Could America get confused in the dark of the night and jump for the wrong ship? Japan thought about it then he dismissed the thought. America would surely radio the _Washington_ before he arrived and fly to the correct zone. Even if he did not the sky so clear he could spot the huge ship easily and adjust himself accordingly.

His mind at ease, Japan headed below deck to fetch his digital camera.

* * *

"Did you get the pictures?"

"How did you miss the carrier?" Japan asked incredulously.

"Did you get the pictures?" America asked again

"Yes, I did. But didn't you radio the _Washington _so you would know where to land?"

"No."

"Didn't you even try and find the ship before you jumped?" Japan exclaimed

"It was supposed to be here. I checked the formation before I left!" America said defensively.

"But," Japan stopped to gather his thoughts. Leave it to America to defy his expectations. They were standing on Japan's frigate, Japan in his maritime self-defense force uniform and America in his normal attire plus a parachute.

"America, the _Washington_ was supposed to be over there." He said exasperatedly, pointing to the space in the ocean where the huge ship had previously been earlier that day. "So how could you possibly have landed on my ship instead?"

Frowning, America looked out to the sea. "I could have sworn it was supposed to be here." he said again, as if repeating it would magically produce the ship. A few more moments passed before he shrugged and turned back around to face Japan. "Whatever, this works just as well."

"What do you mean?"

America did not answer. He merely smiled and pulled out his phone. Japan gave him a quizzical look, but the blonde nation ignored him as he pushed buttons and held the phone to his ear. He started talking.

Japan did not know that tone in America's voice. It was a subtle shift that Japan could not recall ever hearing before. And for Japan, who thought he had known America long enough to recognize every tone he used, this was unusual.

"Admiral? Change of plans. I've already apprehended my target. Radio our boys in the land of the rising sun and give them the go ahead, then proceed with your operation. Remember, don't fire unless fired upon."

Hanging up, America looked to Japan and extended his hand. "Can I see your camera?"

"What was that all about? What operation?" Japan asked even as he handed the device over to America.

Japan was suddenly blinded as if the sun had just sprung up from the horizon. He turned his head away and held up his arm to shield his eyes.

"_Japanese Maritime vessels! Cut off your engines immediately and prepare to be boarded! Do not resist or we will open fire! Japanese Maritime vessels! Cut off your engines immediately and prepare to be boarded! Do not resist or we will open fire!"_

The words blaring from all over the place were in Japanese but with an American accent. Japan squinted and looked into the direction of the light. It was coming from a line of floodlights along the side of the American naval vessels nearest to him. The soft moonlight had been swept aside in a new atmosphere of harsh brightness that illuminated the area surrounding the fleet. More specifically, the lights were aimed at the Japanese vessels within the fleet. Japan realized just now that they were surrounded on all sides.

"America! What is going on?" he cried out, trying in vain to see the other nation who had been swallowed up in the light.

"Change." America replied from somewhere.

Just as suddenly as he had been blinded Japan's world went dark as a fist slammed into his stomach and his consciousness was lost.

* * *

"Let me out! I said let me out!"

America could hear his room before he could see it. He stopped in the hall and moved to the side as more Marines went up to on deck to board the Japanese ships. Ignoring the odd looks he received thanks to Japan being propped up on his shoulder, America smiled encouragingly to them and moved to the side, waiting for them to pass.

"You can't do this, America! I demand to be released!" Taiwan was shouting, having finally regained her wits. "I will not be treated like this! I am a free nation!"

America wondered how long she had been banging on the door. She had to have bruised her hands by now. Shifting his shoulders to hold up Japan's weight better, America slowly came to the metal door of his room. Pulling out his key, he slid it into the knob. Taiwan was too busy shouting to notice.

"Let me out! Do you hear me, America? I am the free Republic of Taiwan! I am the free – "

She stopped in mid-shout as the door swung open. Her hands were both still in the air. Her eyes widened and she took a step back as America moved up closer to her.

"Taiwan," America grinned, "Just the person I wanted to see. Here ya go."

Ducking out from under Japan's shoulder, America pushed the unconscious nation into a surprised Taiwan's arms. The girl's legs buckled under the dead weight. In spite of her best efforts she ended up falling to her knees trying to regain her balance while supporting the unconscious nation.

"Japan! What did you do to him?" she cried.

"Nothing." America lied blatantly, "Just thought you could use some company."

Taiwan stared up at him, at a complete loss for words. America kept on grinning.

"I'm going to be up all night so you two have the room to yourselves. Breakfast will be at seven. Hope you like waffles!"

With a lighthearted salute America retreated out of the room, shutting the door and locking it a second later. He waited for the shouting to resume. When it didn't he breathed a sigh of relief. Turning around, he leaned back on the door for a minute of rest.

_So far so good._ He thought. _Just hope I can keep this momentum._

He ran a hand through his hair, already feeling tired. He forced himself to stand up and walk to the bridge. He had to keep moving. There were so many islands to be conquered and so little time before the rest of the world realized what he was doing.

* * *

Like it so far? Review if you do! Don't like it at all? Review anyway! If you have any suggestions those would be welcome too!


	5. The New Declaration

Sorry this took so long. When they told me I would have to actually do work in college I did not think they actually meant it. I would like to thank Taffioka, EmoLolliop, Nezumi Neko, nupinoop296, Starburstia, Awesome Powers of Pandas, and Wings of Avalon for reading and commenting! Thank you!

* * *

Ch. 4 The New Declaration

Under normal circumstances England would be delighted to hear the melody of _God Save the Queen _in the morning. It was a delightful song really, and he often found himself humming it on his way home in the evening. What was it, 300 years ago that the song had been thought up? He couldn't remember when exactly but it had always been a popular tune with his people so he never grew tired off it. However, having it play loudly on his cellular phone while he was sleeping was not something he looked forward to.

It was 6:30 in the morning and his bloody phone was ringing on his nightstand. England hated with a passion being forced to wake up. Whenever something woke him up it was to tell him something was wrong. The Spanish Armada was sailing, the Black Plague was killing, the German Blitz was bombing, whatever it was it was always unpleasant. Now his phone was no doubt jingling its merry tune to mock him for something that was sure to make his life for difficult. Turning his head to face the nightstand England kept his eyes shut and decided to let it ring. Eventually the call went to his answering machine and all was quiet again.

Exactly twenty seconds later, _God Save the Queen _was again playing from his phone.

With a groan of frustration England lifted his arm and reached over to the nightstand. He opened one eye long enough to see the word "**Frog**" blink on the screen before pressing the receive button and bringing it up to his ear.

"What the hell do you want?" he muttered.

"___**Angleterre**_? Are you awake?"

"No."

"Well get up and turn your TV on!" France yelled. "Something's happening!"

The urgency in France's voice finally forced England to open his eyes. "What are you talking about? What's happening?" he demanded as he flipped the blanket covers off himself and swung his legs off the bed.

"I really am not sure." France confessed, "But it seems our young America has done something very out of the ordinary. I just found about it right now. Just check the news."

England paused long enough to pull his robe on before walking to the living room and grabbing the remote. He pressed the power button and stood before the television. The channel was already on the BBC.

"_There has been no response from the American or Japanese officials. The American military has also refused to comment on the situation. What we can confirm independently is that the Imperial Palace that is also here in central Tokyo has also been seized by the Americans in addition to the government building..." _The reporter was saying to the camera. In the background England could see American military vehicles moving down a road. What he assumed to be Japanese civilians milled about the sidewalks, many looking confused and scared. Turning away from the reporter, the camera focused on a group of these civilians who were edging closer to the roadblocks that had been set up. A soldier quickly bellowed at them and raised his weapon threateningly. The civilians backed away rapidly.

The camera moved back to the reporter but not before England noticed something about the soldier that immediately caused an eyebrow to rise. The flag patch on the shoulder of his uniform was not the Stars and Stripes.

"That isn't America's emblem on those soldier's uniforms." He said over the phone. "How do they know those men are American?"

"Who else has that many men in Japan? And who else would deploy from a ship called the _George Washington_?" France replied.

Letting the hand holding his phone drop to his side England turned his attention back to the television where the reporter was confirming something with his studio. "_Yes, that is right. The whole harbor has been blocked off by the American naval fleet. Nothing except for military ships are getting in or out of Tokyo Bay for the foreseeable future_." The screen switched from the reporter to the studio. "_For those of you just tuning in, an astounding event took place in the middle of the night in both Japan and Taiwan. Without warning American military personnel occupied the capitals of both nations and seized the government building. There has been no reason given for this outrageous move from any of the parties involved_…."

"What on Earth is this?" England wondered quietly to himself. He lifted the phone to his ear again, "When did this start? What's America doing? Have you talked to him yet?"

"No, I can't reach him."

A chirping sound from the phone's speaker told England that someone else was trying to get a hold of him. He glanced at the screen and ended his discussion.

"France, I'll speak to you later. Someone who may have more information is on the other line." He hung up before the other European nation could say anything then answered his awaiting call.

"'Ello? Canada?"

"England? Oh, thank God! Quick, turn on your TV!"

England winced and jerked the phone away from his ear. Canada was rarely ever this loud.

"I'm already watching, Canada." England said even as he muted the television. "Do you have any explanation for this? Did he tell you anything?" he demanded.

"No!" Canada exclaimed. "I just found out about from my boss, eh! He doesn't know what's going on either."

Two people who would be expected to know something and neither of them had provided any information. England was now fully awake. He rubbed the side of his head to ward off an incoming headache. Someone had to know what was going on, he thought as he made his way to the couch. No one invades two nations across the ocean without someone else knowing about it! Wait, across the ocean?

"China." He whispered suddenly.

"What?" said Canada.

"We'll call China and ask him what is going on. This is all going on in his side of the world. He'll be more up to speed than we are." England explained.

There was a long pause from the other side. The island nation wondered if he should repeat what he had said. "England," Canada finally said, "I don't think we're on the same page. What does China have to do with this, eh?"

The eyebrow went up again. "What are you talking about? Those are his sibling America has soldiers all over. I imagine he would have a better understanding of the situation near his borders."

Another pause. Then, "Uh, are we watching the same news?"

It was England's turn to say, "what?"

"If you're not already there, check CNN." Canada said quietly.

Lifting up the remote again, England rapidly clicked through the channels until he came to the American station. Now as he unmated the speakers, he was really wishing he had ignored the phone.

" – _But there has been no reason given for the arrest of the Congressmen. In fact, there has been no communication with any government officials since the crackdown began." _The reporter was saying_. "All attempts to contact the State Department have been met with silence. What we can say with certainty is that, save for a select few, almost all members of the American Congress as well as many prominent politicians of various state have been placed under military custody…"_

England kept his eyes on the television. The screen had switched from the reporter to prerecorded footage of the steps in front of Capital Hill. The camera showed hundreds of soldiers already in position surrounding the structure. Zooming out, humvees and tanks could also be seen while civilians scrambled to get out of the way of the vehicles. While Canada started babbled on England watched as scores of American politicians and their staff were led from the building with expressions ranging from total bafflement to indignant fury. Several of them stubbornly resisted being forced along and had to be shoved and dragged by the soldiers.

"Canada," England interrupted the younger nation's worrying, "What is that insignia those soldiers are wearing?" Like the ones in Japan, these men did not wear the American flag on their uniforms.

"I don't know." Canada admitted. "I have never seen it before." There was a beep from Canada's side. "I'm sorry England, someone else is calling. Call you later." The line went dead. Almost immediately it began ringing again.

"Dammit, America. It is too early for this." England muttered before answering the call.

"England, this is Germany. I apologize for waking you, but something very wrong has happened. I cannot contact Japan and the news is saying that America invaded him!"

"Taiwan too." England said.

"What?"

_How many people are going to say that today_? England wondered. Out loud, "The tele is saying that America, or someone with America's soldiers has occupied Japan and Taiwan."

Germany yelled something to someone who must have been in another room. A loud tirade in German quickly responded. "Prussia wants to know how bad the fighting was. The reports we are getting have not told us that information." Germany said. To England he sounded calm but there was undeniably a sense of urgency in his voice.

"I don't know." England said. "I have not heard anything either. As far as I know there hasn't been any fighting"

Germany started to say something but a commotion on his side cut short his sentence. The sounds being carried through the phone sounded to England like two or more people fighting over the device. Shouting and grunts were soon followed by a triumphant "Aha!" A few more loud words were exchanged before the phone was remembered. "That's bull! How the hell do you conquer two countries in one night without a shot being fired?" A loud voice yelled from Germany's side.

"Prussia, use your own phone!"

The sound of the two German fighting over the cell phone again was carried through the receiver until one of them accidently hit the button to end the call. All the while the news kept coming.

"_The governors of California, Florida, and South Carolina have all been placed under arrest."_

After that there was no respite all morning. Phone call after phone call were made and received not just by England but much of the globe. Greece and Turkey both called within minutes of each other wanting to be filled in on the details. England called China who was enraged and making threats before England could explain that he did not know what was going on either. Korea was just as baffled as well. Italy, naturally, was not even aware there was a situation at all.

"_Martial law has been declared in all major cities. Reports of a stand off in Dallas between Federal troops and Texas National Guardsmen_."

"Look, I am telling you I don't know!" England shouted at the sixteenth caller that day. "No, he doesn't know anything either." The nation listened impatiently to the other speaker while he flipped from one news channel to another. "There is no reason for that. Call Korea then, he is America's friend and right next door!"

"_We have just received word that a government representative has called for a press conference in fifteen minutes!"_ The TV was announcing.

"Yes, I would say that is a good idea – hold on, I'll call you back." England fixed his attention on the television at those last words. The reporter in the studio exchanged words with the reporter in the White House, complaining about the late update from the government and the lack of time to get the reporters to the Press Room. Not that the last one really mattered, from what England could see the room had been filled with newspapermen, reporters, photographers, and cameramen for some time now.

Anytime someone called him, England told him or her to sit tight and watch the news. For the next fifteen minutes he watched as the repetitive images of soldiers occupying Tokyo, Taipei, and Washington flashed on the screen with the still muddled commentary of the newscast carried on. Fifteen absurdly long minutes that made England want to bang his head against something. He kept glancing at the little clock tucked in the corner of the TV screen on whatever channel he was watching and urged it to move quicker. Finally it started.

The room was filled with people standing before an uplift and podium. Blue curtains draped the background. The only other things on the stage were two poles each carrying an American flag. "The moment of truth has arrived." A reporter began, "I know I speak for everyone in this room when I say that we are all very eager for an explanation to all of this."

The reporter quieted as a young man with unruly blonde hair appeared on the stage. He walked slowly, grinning as the cameras snapped furiously. The bright lights shining on the podium brought a glare on his glasses, obscuring his blue eyes.

"Good morning, everyone. I am sorry to have called you all here so early and on such short notice." He said with a grin and without a trace an apologetic tone. "As you must all know by know there have been some recent changes in the governmental structure."

This brought on a wave of shouting from the reporters present and it took awhile for everyone to quiet down again before the young man could continue.

"In light of the new situation, before I take any questions I would like to make a brief but important announcement."

With that said, the young man turned around and moved to the back of the stage. England could hear the murmurs of the reporters as he walked up to one of the American flags decorating the stage and then pulled the pole down. The flag fluttered vertically for a moment before crashing onto the ground. Then he did the same to the other flag.

Shock silenced any sound from the reporters in the room. England breathed sharply. America kept on smiling as he strolled back to the podium. Behind him several men quickly set up new poles with new banners that hung down for everyone to see them fully. A black background with a single golden star in the middle and two silver crescent moons on each side. The same as the emblem on the soldier's uniforms.

America cleared his voice. He now had the attention of everyone in the room and everyone watching. The grin had turned into something else. Something about this new smile disturbed England. America stared straight at the camera that was feeding the broadcast to England's television, shifting the glare so that his blue eyes could be seen and it seemed he was staring straight into England's from thousands of miles away. His next words almost seemed aimed at England directly.

"I would like to announce the dissolution of the United States of America. I am the representative of the New Empire of America. Now, any questions?"

* * *

Like it so far? Review if you do! Don't like it at all? Review anyway! Please!


	6. A Message to Deliver

Late late late! But better late then never! Big thanks to all my reviewers and a special thanks to AnimeFanGirl167!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

Chapter 5: A Message to Deliver

The World Meeting Hall was packed. That was predictable. The World Meeting Hall was noisy. That too was predictable. The World Meeting Hall was packed and noisy, with nations butting heads and shouting over each other while not listening to anything the person sitting next to them said. Anyone who had attended enough of theses meeting could have told you that this was nothing out of the ordinary. The only time the place was quiet (Other than that time when Poland had put sleeping pills in everyone's drinks) was when it was completely empty. What was out of the ordinary, however, was the atmosphere.

"I'm telling you, I knew nothing! I still know nothing!" Romano was shouting across the table at Greece, who had already turned to someone else for information.

"Don't look at me! He never said a word about this! Honest!" Thailand exclaimed in response to the grilling he was receiving from several nations.

"Can some please just explain to me what this is all about?" Seychelles demanded at everyone.

England could feel the nervous energy unleashed from each nation in the giant room as he closed the door quietly behind him and hurried to his seat. Some wore their emotions like neon lights, such as South Italy and Seychelles. Others like Germany and Greece appeared outwardly calm but he could almost feel their trembling. Russia sat in his usual spot, his usual smile on his face. He was the only one who seemed entirely unaffected by the new situation. England had given up trying the read the northern giant's thoughts a long time ago though. In their shouting and bellowing very few noticed his arrival until he pulled out his chair and sat down. The few that did see him did not acknowledge his presence aside from a small wave or nod of the head.

"Outrageous! Unacceptable! I will not stand for this!" China bellowed loud enough to grab everyone's attention. The nations hastily quieted themselves as he banged his first on the polished wood. "What do you know, aru? Are you two planning something? Tell him I am going to rip his head off unless he releases those two immediately!"

Korea, the recipient of China's furious tirade held up his hands as if to ward off the blows the larger nation might inflict upon him. "Hey, hey! I don't know nothing, Aniki. Honest! He told me he was coming over for the usual stuff but he never showed up. Next thing I know he's on the news and conquering everybody!"

"You really expect me to believe that, aru?" China demanded.

Korea lowered him arms, growing bolder as he quickly thought up his response. "It's the truth!" he insisted. "I mean, seriously, would I have come here wanting to know what was going on if I was already in on it?"

China paused at that while the reasoning worked in his mind. Silence reigned as the rest of the hall also thought it over. There did seem no logical reason for Korea to be with the other nations if he was partners with America. And he did seem honestly baffled by everything as well. At that moment China chose to look down the table until his eyes fell on England. "You." He pointed at the island nation. "Just what do you know?"

England bristled at the accusing tone in China's voice. "I was going to ask you the same thing." He said coldly. China ignored his tone.

"You're his mentor and friend." The larger nation pressed. "I know he has to have said something to you! You tell him that he has gone to far this time! Now he's just asking for a fight!"

"I can't get a hold of him!" England snapped. "I have not spoken a bloody word to him all week! Why don't you tell him yourself?"

"I refuse to speak with that backstabbing son of a dog until he pulls out his entire army out of Asia! I demand that he do this!"

The sound of the huge entrance doors slamming against the walls as they opened caused China, England, and the other nations to suddenly turn their heads. Standing there was the late arrival to the meeting. The tall western nation, his glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose, was leaning over with his hands on his knees to support himself. After several seconds of just heaving for breath he looked up and opened his mouth, "I'm sorry, I –"

"America!"

"What?"

"America! What is this?"

"Wait, what?"

"America! What the hell is this is all about?"

"Hold on a minute!"

"Goddamn, America, what do you think you're doing?"

"No, you got this all wrong!"

"America, I am going to rip your head off if you don't answer for this right now!"

"I. Am. Not. America!"

England blinked a few times before his brain registered that his eyes were indeed not looking at America. Before the assembled nations stood instead, in a rather twitchy state, the other tall, western nation from North America with glasses. Canada took another deep breath before composing himself. Fixing his glasses and running his hand though his hair in a feeble attempt to make himself presentable, Canada quickly walked over to his chair beside England's. Not used to having hundreds of eyes on him, he kept his head down, trying not to let others see that his face was turning red. When he made it to his seat, Canada kept his eyed low. Then he looked up and around and, seeing that over a hundred eyes were still fixed on him, looked down again, suddenly fascinated by his twiddling thumbs. Silence reigned again for the next ten seconds. Those ten seconds felt like ten hours for many of the nations until China spoke out again.

"Well?" the ancient nation pressed from the head of the table.

Canda brought his head up, his face not longer red but the nervous pale that everyone else seemed to share. "I don't know anything." he said calmly. "I just heard about it on the news yesterday." Seeing China and several others about to open their mouths he added, "I tried calling but he won't answer his phone."

"You're his brother, aru! You live right next door!" China exhorted. "You really expect us to believe that?"

The implication that he was lying caused Canada to grow defensive. "Look, if I said I haven't talked to him then I haven't talked to him! You think I can just waltz over to Washington D.C. whenever I want?"

"Actually, you can." France pointed out. "You do so on a regular basis."

"Well I can't anymore!" Canada snapped. "The border was sealed off!"

All noise froze again as everyone took in that new bit of information. Uneasy looks were exchanged around the table. Canada and America shared border sealed? How was that possible? The two shared the longest undefended border in the world, something the two brothers occasionally liked to brag about. For it to be sealed was unthinkable. It just was.

Canada seemed abashed for his outburst and looked down again while saying nothing more. The inner frustration he was feeling was evident to England though, his old ward's emotions easy for the older nation to read. After the long moment of stunned silence whispers began circulating among the nations. Whispers became louder and talking resumed.

China looked livid once more. "Has anyone talked to him at all?" he shouted at the crowd.

"What about E-mail?" asked Estonia. "Anyone try that?"

"Does he have a land-line?" wondered Vietnam.

"How about talking to his government?" Egypt offered.

"Regular mail might work." said Spain.

"Anyone know Morse Code?" put in Hungary.

"What about a messenger pigeon?" said Kenya.

"I can chat with him on X-Box Live." Poland mentioned.

The meeting quickly devolved from there as everyone's excitement and nervousness got the better of them. An idea was offered, someone mentioned how stupid the idea was, proponent of the idea snapped at the insulter, friend on the insulter snapped back, and everything became a large bicker fest once more. Not even China could rein it in (Though that might be because he was shouting with the rest of them). England rested his chin on his arm while wondering, despite the gravity of the situation and not for the first time, why they ever had these meeting since this is how they all ended up anyway.

Suddenly a loud and shrill whistle pierced through the room and everyone shut up again. Some winced while others covered their ears. Regardless, everyone turned their heads to the direction of the noise; the front doors of the hall.

Satisfied that he had everyone's attention, America removed his fingers from his mouth. He gave everyone a beaming smile then waved. "Hey. Sorry I'm late!" The nations of the world continued to stare at him in stunned silence. America ignored their stares and strolled up to the table. "You seriously wouldn't believe the traffic jam I had to go through to get here." He said nonchalantly as he moved past the nations seated near the end of the table on his way to his own seat. Which was quite a walk. Though no longer at the head of the table, America's chair at the long table was among the top twenty. "And my AC broke down too. In the middle of traffic! Worst ride over here ever!"

England and the others continued to watch dumbfounded as America kept moving to his seat. Many were wide-eyed. Some were open mouthed. England was both. China in particular seemed on the verge of saying something but no words left his lips. America stopped suddenly behind the chair of Morocco. He dug into the inner pocket of his jacket and pulled out an envelope.

"From my boss to your boss. Make sure it get to him." He said as he placed it in front of the startled North African nation. Before Morocco had a chance to respond America went on his way. There was something scrawled on the front of the envelope but England was too far away to see what it was.

"You know, I was thinking." The blonde nation started as he reached his chair, "Maybe we should move the Meeting Hall somewhere else. This place is too dead center in the middle of a big city. We could use a more relaxed atmosphere, ya know?" He pulled out his chair but rather than move into it America pulled it out of its place entirely and began pulling it behind him as he made his way back across the room.

"You know what would be cool?" he said with stars in his eyes, "And I seriously just had this idea like ten minutes ago. You're not going to believe it: An underwater Meeting Hall!"

The nations whose heads' had turned as they followed America to his seat now went backwards as America headed closer to the end of the table near the entrance.

"Think about it!" he exclaimed. "It would like our own personal Atlantis! Well, as personal as so many people can make it. We'll have all the sea food we can imagine and the biggest aquarium ever! We can take submarines to get there. And we'll have and indoor pool!"

When he reached the end of table, directly opposite of China, America set his seat in front of it and sat down. Leaning back, he at last he looked around and seemed to notice that everyone had been staring at him without a word for the past minute or so. He stared at all of them in return and when nobody said anything he said:

"Is silence in style all of a sudden? What's up with all of you?

That did the trick.

"America! What is this?"

"America! What the hell is this is all about?"

"Goddamn, America, what do you think you're doing?"

"America, I am going to rip your head off if you don't answer for this right now!"

America quickly held up his hands in a similar fashion as Korea did earlier. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! One at a time!" he shouted over the hundreds of voices. He looked across the table to see China shouting among the rest. America pointed to him. "China, why don't you go first."

Now that the source of his wrath was actually in his sights, England noticed that China seemed to be at a loss of words. Standing, leaning over the table with his hands gripping the edge as if he might tear it off, he was clearly struggling to form a coherent sentence in his anger. America looked on with a smug expression.

"The deal was that she would be independent." China growled finally. "In exchange for her recognition you'd remove you bases in Japan and Korea! That was what we agreed on! You promised."

"Yeah, well promises are cheap." America returned. "I have a different goal to pursue now."

"I can't believe this!" China slammed his hand on the table. "Do you want a war?" he bellowed.

"Do you?" America said calmly. "I'll remind you that on the first day of our negotiations we went over what would happen if I had to go hostile to make this happen. We both know how far we're prepared to go."

It was almost comical how the heads of all the nations collectively turned to whoever was speaking at the moment. Although seated at opposite ends of the long table, the two giant nations could hear each other just fine since everyone else was keeping their voices in low whispers.

"Deal? What deal? What did they go over?" Canada whispered to England.

"I have absolutely no idea." England murmured.

"You cannot simply invade my siblings!" China continued.

"Why? You do it all the time." America pointed out.

"That's different. We're not playing for keeps!"

"Well then you've been playing the wrong game."

"Are you toying with me?" China raged.

"No, I am trying to make a point." America's smile disappeared. The playful twinkle in his eyes dimmed as he again scanned the faces in the room. Some he barely glanced over. Others he paused momentarily, England and Canada among this later group. Russia also earned himself a long, hard stare which he returned gamely. America rose from his chair and when he spoke his voice took an unfamiliar, hard tone.

"I am the Empire of America. I am not the United States anymore. What I have done is cast off my old identity and start anew. Together, me, Japan, and Taiwan will begin our rebirth as a prosperous and happy nation."

England, China and the others looked on in disbelief. America waited for anyone to say something. When nothing occurred he continued.

"Our take over was peaceful. We have no intention of making war on anyone. The US, Japan, Taiwan, that is three nations who will never be the cause of conflict ever again. I will not permit it. We can all rest a little bit easier now if you ask me. And that is all I wanted. My territorial ambitions are at an end."

America suddenly grinned and the twinkle in his eyes shone brightly once more. "And its not like I'm not still me or anything! Come on! I changed how my government worked, that's all!" Thinking on that, he added; "Okay, Japan and Taiwan's government too, but that's all! And its not like they're going to disappear, they're living at my place now! You can come visit whenever you want, our door is always open!" he said brightly.

"Now, who is with me on turning the World Meeting Hall into Atlantis?"

America looked around expectantly. When nobody made a move in support of his last words he frowned. "Jeez, a little conquest and you guys go ballistic. Not like you all haven't done it before." He muttered. "Fine. I'll do it myself. The Empire can do anything."

With that America got up and turned towards the door. Without even a glance back he opened the doors and left.

* * *

Like it so far? Review if you do! Don't like it at all? Review anyway! Please! If you have any suggestions those would be welcome too!


	7. One Year Later

On schedule! Sort of. Big thanks to all my reviewers and special thanks to my beta reader, AnimeFanGirl167!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

Chapter 6: One Year Later

The Pacific Ocean had been the site of numerous battles throughout history. From the attempted Mongol invasion of Japan that inspired the Kamikaze legend to the clashes between China and Taiwan during the Cold War. The Second World War was responsible for most of the sunken wreckages at the bottom of the sea, having been fought by the most powerful navies in the world at the time and stretching across the entire ocean. Since then, America had been the most powerful among the Pacific nations, a position he had long cherished. With the transition from Union to Empire, America saw no reason to give up this top spot. Thus, he and his 'protectorates' of the last year and a half now were currently in the waters they were all familiar with.

"Enemy submarine detected off our bow. Coordinates: 3-3-0. Currently moving at a speed of 20 knots." Taiwan reported, eyes intent on the screen before her.

Those who had no good reason to speak stayed silent. The dark control room of the ship was lit only by a very dim light and the much brighter screens that seamen sat in front of. Across the room, Japan listened closely to the large headphones over his ears. "Sub is maintaining radio silence. No audio communications have been sent or received."

"Enemy will reach the blockade in 30 minutes." Taiwan spoke again.

America, moving up and down the aisle, made the quick decision.

"Maintain position. Once we – "

_Hello hello baby you called. I can't hear a thing, I have got no service…_

"Oh great." He muttered as he flipped out his phone. "Hold on a second, guys."

Taiwan groaned and rolled her eyes as America. If America's phone went off one more time during a drill, Taiwan swore she was going to throw it into the ocean. Overthrow her government? Not fine, but she did not really have a choice, so she'd put up with it for now. Integrate her military with his? Also not fine, but again, something she just had to put up with. Change her currency, her education system, her transportation system, and everything else – so long as the people got to go about their daily lives and he could put a gun to her head at the drop of a hat, she had no choice but to be subservient to the Empire of America. That did not mean she should have to put up with his insanity on a personal level on a regular basis.

Taiwan shook her head, feeling the ponytail she wore while on duty sway behind her. One year now as a Protectorate of the Empire and despite her intent to remain defiant the island nation was beginning to find her daily routine normal. A whole year since America had pulled her from her house.

_After his initial threat, Taiwan found herself in a daze as the entire government was turned on its head. The president was placed under house arrest; Taiwan offered little resistance as America pulled her from her house, gun still at her head. The lawmakers were rounded up; Taiwan was shoved into an army truck. America ignored her cries of pain as he got in beside her and ordered the driver to the docks. Prominent speakers and activists were hauled in by the dozens, while the Imperial forces stalled the police; Taiwan could only watch in shock and horror from inside the vehicle. America at this point had stopped paying attention to her as he spoke with somebody over the phone._

_A man, one of hers and seemingly drunk, began yelling at the soldiers guarding a building. The truck stopped to allow other vehicles to pass. Taiwan watched from the window as he got closer and began waving and shouting until he got too close and one of the soldiers hit him across the head with the butt of a rifle. He tried to get up only to be struck down again. Blood splattered across the pavement. The sight shook Taiwan out of her stupor. _

"_Hey! Leave him alone!" she shouted from inside the vehicle. She pounded uselessly on the window. "Stop it! Don't you lay a hand on my people!" Get out. She had to get out and stop this. Where was the handle? Taiwan tried to open the door but it was locked. She turned to America, still talking over the phone. "Stop them!" she shouted. He ignored her. "I said stop them!" She shouted again. "Stop what you're doing right now!" This time she grabbed his arm and yanked hard._

"_Yeah, hold on, Admiral – Shut up!" America suddenly bellowed at her as he shoved her back onto her side of the truck. Taiwan yelped as her back slammed into the door. She clenched her eyes shut, wincing in pain. When they opened again, she saw America leaning over her, his face not even a meter from hers. The gun, which America had allowed to fall by his side, was back up and pointed at her forehead again. "One more word out of you, and some idiots on the street will be the least of your worries, you hear me?" he snarled._

_Taiwan was too shocked by the violent outburst to say anything, too much to even to nod her head. The truck started moving again and by the passing streetlight from outside she could see the cold and deadly eyes behind America's glasses. The eyes of someone all too ready to kill, Taiwan sensed this. America took her silence for compliance and moved back to his seat. With an angry and watchful eye on her, returned to his phone._

_The ride went without further exchange between the two nations. Taiwan fixed her eyes on her lap, not daring to look out the window or at America again. Not long after, they arrived at America's warships. The truck slowed to a halt in front of a ship, which one Taiwan could not be sure. America got out and motioned for her to come out from his side. She quickly complied and crawled out of the vehicle. Stepping out onto the pavement, Taiwan looked around and saw the invasion taking place all around her. Soldiers and tanks continued to pour out of ships while aircraft zigzagged across the night sky. _

_Taiwan didn't have time to observe long. America grabbed her shoulder and steered her up the plank leading to the ship they were in front of. Soldiers and sailors passed by them as they went, many slowing down or stopping as they watched the passing nations, mostly to gawk at her. Taiwan realized for the first time she was still in a nightgown and shoeless. She quickly lowered her head and hugged herself, trying to block the stares from her mind._

_She was almost grateful when they finally arrived at America's cabin. He opened the door and motioned for her to go in._

"_Alright, you'll be staying her for the night. I'll be back in a bit, I got stuff to do." America's voice seemed almost normal again. Taiwan stared at him. He stared back._

"_Why?" she whispered. _

_America smiled. His voice raised a pitch, no doubt imitating and old movie. "Darling, darling, please. I'm doing this for our future, of course."_

_He locked the door and left._

"Alright, practice is over!" America exclaimed after ending his phone conversation. "I got somewhere to be so we're cutting this short. Japan, signal the other ships, would ya? Thanks, bye." America did not wait for a response but ran out to the deck before anyone could catch him. Japan sighed but did as ordered. Patching into the submarine's radio he called out to them. "_Imperial Navy Ship Ayano Minegishi_, you are to abort test run. _INS Minegishi_, I repeat, abort your test run." To the other ships: "All Imperial Navy vessels, this war game has been canceled. Resume your position within the fleet."

Japan rose from his chair after receiving confirmation that the other ships had heard his message. He caught Taiwan's eye and motioned for her to come with him.

"How did those protests go?" he asked as they made their way to the deck. Taiwan went through her memory of the list.

"Yesterday, there was supposed to be major protest scheduled in Taipei, Tokyo, San Francisco, Los Angeles, Houston, Philadelphia, and I think in New York." She said.

"Tokyo did not happen." Japan said glumly. "The grounds they were going to use were flooded by a broken sewage pipe."

"The ones in California went fine, but the other cities ran into trouble." Taiwan said. Japan looked at her questioningly. "In Houston, a group of idiot drunks began causing serious trouble. They called it off rather than give the riot police an excuse to move in." She explained as they reached the deck. "In New York, a power outage caused trouble through half the city and the protestors had to stop to help. The leaders in Philadelphia were arrested."

"Arrested?"

Taiwan nodded. "Police moved in a hauled them off before anyone could say anything. Nobody knew what to do and it fizzled out after an hour. This makes the number of arrest in relationship to anti-government protest at approximately 500 this month." She said matter-of-factly.

Japan looked out onto the ocean. Taiwan followed his eyes and gazed at the water where warships of the Imperial Navy, some that had previously been her and Japan's, speckled the view. America had told them that to celebrate their new union they could rename all the ships to whatever they wanted. That offer had been met with resentful glares, but the larger nation had shrugged them off. In the end, they had gone ahead and renamed all the vessels anyway, since names and words in their own languages were easier to pronounce than the English names.

As they stood upon the fleet's flagship, the cruiser _INS Chokoretto Korunetto_, they watched sailors move about their duties. As per America's orders the crews were supposed to be a decent mix between American, Japanese, and Taiwanese naval personnel. When Taiwan had pointed out the language barrier that would hamper communications America had shrugged and said "I'm sure you two can deal with it."

_One day he's a cold and uncaring invader the next he's a lazy college student. Why must my new boss be so childish?_

"That's a load of bull!" A shout from across the ship was heard. Taiwan and Japan turned around to see America pacing back and forward beside the rails, phone glued to his ear. "We've been working on this for a year now! He's not going to back out on us now!" The duo watched as America stopped in his tracks while listening to the response. "No." he said at last, clearly forcing himself to calm down. "Tell him I'll be there personally tomorrow. We'll work this out together." Another pause, then a slight grin. "Don't worry about Mali. He'll come around once I talk to him. Nobody defies the Empire."

No sooner did America hang up that he spotted Japan and Taiwan staring at him. He waved them over. "Got news!" he said cheerfully. "I'm going to be busy for the next couple of days so you guys can take the rest of the week off. Why don't you head home?"

"What was that call about?" Japan asked pointedly.

"It's a surprise." America said simply. "Lets just say we'll be making the world a better place. Which reminds me!" America reached into his uniform pocket and pulled out several half-folded, half-crumbled papers. He shoved them into Japan's hands. "You know more about underwater stuff then I do! See if my Atlantis World Meeting Hall is any good! I've been working on it for months!" Then he dug into his other pocket and put the papers crumbled in there into Japan's empty hand. "And while you're at it, these are my plans for a new mission to Mars. Can you look over those too? Oh, look, my chopper's here."

No sooner did the words leave his mouth that the sounds of a helicopter closing in on the ship reach their ears. America sprinted to the landing zone, waving his protectorates off as he did so. "Don't hold dinner for me!" he shouted. "Just leave the leftovers in the microwave!"

"Do you have any idea what goes through his head?" Taiwan asked Japan as they watched the just arriving helicopter take off the second America jumped in. Japan thought about it for awhile.

"I did not understand him when we first met. I did not understand him when were enemies or friends. Now I am a part of his empire and I know him as well as I did as when he first came to my islands wanting to make friends with whales."

Like it so far? Review if you do! Don't like it at all? Review anyway! Please! If you have any suggestions those would be welcome too!


	8. Apprehension

Thanks to all my reviewers and sorry for the stupidly long wait. Sorry this chapter is rather boring, but rest assured the drama has only yet begun!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

Chapter 7: Apprehension

The magic of England was not dead, but for the most part it was dormant. Sparks of liveliness occasionally brought strange fog and a rash of fairy sightings but other than that people let the mystical and supernatural slip underneath their notice. There was another reason people did not notice when the magic of the land was at work. It was subtle and tied to the people. When the people felt something strongly the magic reacted by changing the world around them. But the changes were so discreet that they were attributed to natural occurrences. England knew the difference though. When the sun shown brightly and the gentle breeze lifted up kites in the park, sometimes it was not the weather than made people happy, it was the happiness of the people that caused the magic to make good weather. Likewise fear and unease made dark winter nights even darker and colder when the will of the people caused the magic to stir. And right now it was stirring.

"He's up to something." England stated while staring at his wavering reflection in his tea cup. Briefly he saw a pair of crows fly by behind him, just beyond the canopy of the open air table outside the diner he and France were visiting. Their black forms standing out from the gray clouds across Britain.

"Would it hurt to be more specific?" France said as he took a sip from his own cup. It was a short sip as he found that the cup was all but empty. He waved down a waiter and asked for a refill.

France and England were having one of their unscheduled meetings again. Unscheduled only in the sense that they never set a time and place to meet that is. England by now had learned the habits of France and always knew when he was coming over and where he would be. Running into his old arch-nemesis whom he had hated with the intensity of a thousand blazing suns somewhere in London was only a matter of time. And so it was that on his way to a meeting with his boss he came upon France sitting on the patio outside a small diner.

"If I knew more I would have said more." England snapped after the waiter had left. He looked up at the nation across from him with furrowed brows. "He hardly responds to my calls. Or he has Japan pick them up for him. Whenever I've gone to see him he's not home. Every time it's the same excuse. Either he's away at some damn meeting with his boss or off building his own personal Atlantis."

"How is that coming by the way?" France asked.

"What?"

"The Atlantis. Is it actually being worked on?" France pressed with sudden interest. England resisted the age old urge to beat him with a blunt object. "I don't know and who cares! That's not the issue at hand!" he said loudly, drawing some stares. France merely shrugged. "Fine, fine. You're the one who brought it up. Go on. You said Japan answers his calls sometimes?"

England nodded. "And Japan isn't talking?" France deduced.

"I suspect America gave him a script to go off of. Every time I press him for information he grows evasive or just says he doesn't know." England said. "I think he wants to tell me something but America is holding him back."

"And the girl, Taiwan?"

"Same story." England lifted his cup. "She answers the door when I go visit and treats me, much better than America ever did I might add, but she just tells me what Japan tells me. Tea, small talk, and then it's out the door. They won't say anything so I don't really know much. I just have a suspicion." He set the drink down while he thought over his next words. "He is going to do something, and soon."

"Really, England, vagueness is so unbecoming of you." France said.

"Think, France!" England exclaimed. "When has America ever had any patience? He is young and rash. That git wants something and his first instinct is to reach out and grab it. He was silent for decades and then he suddenly rocks the boat by taking Japan and Taiwan and you really expect him to just sit bloody still after that?"

"_Non_." France admitted. "But then I didn't exactly expect him to take those two nations to begin with, did you?"

Now it was England's turn to confess ignorance. "That was something completely out of the blue. But mark my words, America is still America, this calm will not last. And there is something else."

France' long hair swayed slightly as he tilted his head to the side. "Oh? And what might that be?" He asked curiously. The waiter returned with his tea. England waited for him to take another drink before putting his thoughts into words.

"Can't you feel it?" he asked. "Can't you feel the atmosphere? The air?"

"Love?" France guessed.

"Try foreboding." England said. "At least that is the best word I can think of to describe it. It's a sense of something beyond. Like an unclear vision or a hazy dream of some sort. Something is coming. The people certainly feel it, and so do I."

"Do you always put such stock in visions and dreams?"

"I do when they coincide with events out here." England waved his arm, indicating the world around him as 'out here'. "I've lived to long and through too much to believe in coincidences anymore. This is the real deal. But I simply cannot figure out what exactly we are dealing with."

"Is that so?" France said as he took another sip of tea.

England felt an eyebrow twitch. France's nonchalant attitude was starting to irritate him. Did this wine bastard not understand what he was trying to say? "Why the hell aren't you more concerned about this?" England growled.

"Oh, I'm concerned alright." France said with a flip of his hair. "I just prefer to base my concerns on more than suspicions and feelings."

"Like what?" England grumbled. Much to his surprise France reached into his coat and pulled out a yellow envelope. He said nothing but with a smirk he handed it to the island nation opposite of him. England opened it and pulled out its contents: a single piece of paper. Written on it were typed orders which England read. After looking it over his eyes moved towards the corners of the paper. On one side was the American Seal and on the other were the words 'TOP SECRET" stamped in read.

"Where did you get this?" he whispered.

"I snooped around." France raised the tea cup to his lips.

"But how?" England asked with bewilderment. "I've been trying to get documents like this for months!"

"England, England, my dear England" France said in that conceited tone of his that would have had England knocking his lights out if they were not in public. "You didn't get any answers because you only knocked on the front door. I went around to the back. And when I didn't get an answer there I went through the window. And when the windows were locked I went down the chimney. And then -"

"Never mind, damn it! Forget I asked." England waved the document impatiently. "I just want to know how reliable this is. You're asking me to swallow a lot here with this paper. And if you already knew about this why did you keep me in the dark all this time we've been talking."

"Because listening to you talk about you spooky feelings amuses me."

"I hate you."

"And would I make something like this up? Oh, come now, England, really." France added in reaction to the suspicious look the other nation was giving him. "This is genuine and it took a lot of trouble to get. So be grateful that I'm sharing."

France was only sharing because he could not resist not telling someone. England kept that to himself though as he reread the stolen document. His first wave of disbelief was dissipating. The uneasiness that had been so difficult to put into words was reappearing and it was making knots out of his stomach now that it had something substantial to feed on. He had been so certain America was up to something and now he had in his hand evidence that it was worse than he had expected.

"This changes everything." He muttered, outwardly calm. _Damn it, America! Why? Why?_

"My feelings as well." France said. "But what are we going to do about it? Go public? Confront him?"

"I don't know. I need time to think and I have to go." England glanced at his watch, he was already late for his meeting with the PM. He slipped the paper into the folder and handed it back to France. "But we will definitely tell the others. According to that we have three months before he starts." Rising from his chair, England straightened his tie as various plans went through his head. "In that time we need to get the others behind us on this and get him to stop. We will not let America do whatever it is he plans to do."

"Ah, the vagueness returns." France said with a smirk.

"And I intend to keep it that way." England declared. "Because I really don't want to think too hard about how bad this can end up."

England pushed in his chair and with a nod to France he walked off. France thought about it and decided that there was wisdom in those words before realizing that England left him to pay for their drinks.

Like it so far? Review if you do! Don't like it at all? Review anyway! Please! If you have any suggestions those would be welcome too!


	9. Early Risers

Discalimer: I do not own Hetalia

* * *

Ch. 8 Early Risers

Japan stirred but kept his eyes his eyes shut in an attempt to gain five more minutes of sleep. Turning from his right to his left and clutching the covers tighter around himself did not return him to his slumber though. Gradually, his now conscious mind became aware of his surroundings. The early birds chirping before dawn sang a light melody. The freshness of the green garden outside the window and oak floorboards of his room brought a sense of life into Japan as he breathed in.

After a few more minutes of attempting to reclaim his slumber proved futile, Japan shook off the last remnants of sleep. Rising from his western style bed he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked out the window. From his second story room he could see the black-blue twilight sky that still hung over the land with no sun yet raised and the moon still clearly in the sky.

If he was already wake he might as well have some breakfast, he thought to himself. Silently he went over the rack behind his door and slipped on the robe hanging there, ready for morning use. Japan opened the door and stepped into the hall, which lacked any windows and was still pitch black. Slowly, he made his way to the stairs, careful not to step on anything that America might have left lying around. Passing the bathroom, he noticed light from underneath the door. The sound of running water from the shower informed Japan that he was not the only one awake right now.

It was well over a year now and America still had not gotten used to having others live in his home, Japan mused as he entered the kitchen. Japan himself had adjusted as best as he could under the circumstances. But the head of the household still seemed to forget that the two people he had forced under his wing were still there. In particular, Japan was irked to find that he left his jacket wherever he happened to take it off. A chair or couch was one thing but just leaving it on the freezer was worrisome. He still forgot to buy enough milk to last through the week, as Japan found out right then when he opened the refrigerator to see their carton almost empty already. There was also his habit of storing old and useless things in the attic on the insistence that he "might need them later!" only to let them gather dust.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK!"

There was also that.

"I didn't see anything! I swear!" Japan could hear America quickly shout from upstairs.

"Get out! Get out, you pervert! Get out!"

The crash and thud of objects hitting both the wall and America destroyed any chance of a morning calm. As he poured himself a bowl of cereal Japan could hear America's hasty protests which were doing little to stop the hail and shrieks. A final crash of something and a door slamming shut finally put an end to the racket. Shortly after, a pajama-clad, flustered, and unhappy America emerged in the kitchen. There was a large bump on his forehead.

"I just wanted to get my toothbrush." He grumbled, holding up the item in question.

"She always showers around this time." Japan said as he poured coffee into America's mug as the other nation flopped into his chair at the table. "You should already be aware of that."

"You'd think she'd learn to lock the door."

"You'd think you'd learned to knock."

America opened his mouth to respond, failed to think of a good way to retort to that, and closed his mouth again. He looked down at Japan's bowl of corn flakes. "I thought you said we were having pancakes."

"We are out of mix. You forgot to go grocery shopping again." Japan said while bringing a spoonful to his mouth. Outside, the sun was finally rising. The kitchen lit up with natural light from the east.

America scowled and murmured irritably to himself before taking the box of cereal and a bowl Japan had left out for him. His scowl deepened when he tried to pour the milk only for its contents to be reduced to a trickle almost immediately. America frowned at the empty carton like it had deliberately betrayed him. Suddenly he sat straight and his eyes brightened. That was the sign of an idea, Japan knew.

Japan's head followed America as he got up and went the refrigerator. He bent down and peered inside, rummaging around for a few moments before coming back up with a jar of jelly. Upon returning to the table he opened up the jar and began scrapping out the jelly with a spoon onto his corn flakes. Once enough had been scooped into the bowl for his liking, America vigorously stirred up the jelly and cereal.

"What are you doing?" Japan looked on with mild distaste.

"Making breakfast, duh!" America responded promptly. "Necessity breeds opportunity, they say. I've been meaning to try this out. I call it," He held up the bowl like it was the Holy Grail, "Jelly Flakes!"

Japan shook his head and continued his own meal while America loudly munched on his concoction. He noticed the rising sun had finally brought its warm light into the house. The sky was turning bright blue and birds began chirping more loudly in the trees. Bathroom incident aside it seemed it was going to be a calm day after all.

"So, are you all finished with the redesigning for the Atlantis stuff?" America asked between bites. Something else that took some getting used to while living with America; his penchant for jumping from subject to subject and the most random of times could be off putting if Japan had not already had over 200 years to be aware of it.

"America, what you are asking is far more complicated that what you seem to think." Japan said. "To begin with, your location is just not feasible."

"What's wrong with Miami?" At least that is what Japan thought he said. All the food in America's mouth made it hard to tell.

"There is far too much traffic there. An underwater building with so many people going in and out of it would cause total disruption for incoming and outgoing ships." Japan explained. "Even if you somehow manage to work around the oceanic ground shift, above water concerns are still an issue. Not to mention the overcrowded beaches plans you gave me were written in magic marker."

"Couldn't find a pen." America said before taking another bite. Then he abruptly brought his hand up as if to stop Japan from saying anything else. "You know what? Fine. Trash the plan completely."

Japan was taken back. "You are giving up?"

"No." America said, "We're just starting all over again. This time you'll be the one making the designs."

"Why me?"

"Because you're better at this stuff than I am." America admitted. "Remember those little submarine models you made? And all those robots kits you sell? That stuff is gold!"

America stopped to take another bite. After swallowing he used his spoon to point at himself. "Way I see it, I'm the idea guy. You," He pointed the spoon at Japan, "You're the building guy. I think it up, and you bring it to life. We mesh together like that! If my drawings suck, then you can just make better ones!"

Japan wondered if this was a backhanded way for America to say he was unimaginative.

"No one else can work this stuff like you can." America continued. "This is just the beginning. I have loads more ideas for the ship to Mars, and other stuff like a new train system, and a floating city! Just listen to what I got, and if you can come up with some plans, I'll get whatever you need to make it happen! But I need you personally most of all to get this stuff off the ground, you know?"

There was eagerness in his voice that reminded Japan of all those World Meetings from before. Those times when America would propose one absurd scheme or another to deal with the problem of the day only to promptly forget about it by the next meeting. More than once Japan had felt an idea had merit and had offered to help. America always turned him down. He insisted he could accomplish everything by himself with nothing but 'good old American know-how'. More often than not, good old American Attention Deficiency Disorder kicked in first.

"Whatever I need?" Japan asked to be sure.

"Whatever you need." America confirmed.

Japan had been forced into this empire against his will. He wanted his freedom. He wanted to do what he wanted. When the opportunity arose, he would break the invisible chains America had put on him. Until then though, he would make the best of it. If America was giving him a blank check then all these wonder projects could finally be made into a reality. Daydreams would be dreams no longer.

"I will get on it right away!"

The normally fastidious Japan left the table without putting away his dishes. Up the stairs he went again, no doubt to change his clothing before getting to work, plotting and planning. America chuckled at his friend and subject's eagerness to take those old projects into his own hands. Amazing what could be accomplished over breakfast.

"That's right, whatever you need to bring the empire into the future, Japan."

A huffy Taiwan chose that moment to come down the stairs. Of the three, she was the only one actually dressed for the day, her usual ensemble replaced with western blue jeans and a pink blouse with a floral pattern decorating the upper half. She glared at the suddenly shame-faced America, who for his part, hunched over and kept his eyes fixated on his breakfast. Head held high in disdain, Taiwan made her way to the fridge and pulled out the jug of orange juice. There was an awkward silence while the woman of the house poured herself a glass and an uncomfortable America rubbed his bruised forehead.

Tawain finally decided to fill the soundless void.

"Anything scheduled for today?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! Something!" America seized the opportunity to focus on something besides Taiwan's reproachful look. "I need you two to start cleaning out the other spare rooms. We're gonna need them later."

"What for?" Taiwan asked as she took a seat at the table.

"Our new roommates!" America exclaimed. When Taiwan only responded to that with blank stares, he scratched his head in confusion. "What? I didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Taiwan asked, uncertainly.

"Our happy little family is about to get bigger." America said eagerly. "No more of this North America and Asian islands stuff. We're going for a more global look!" He looked up quizzically, "Did I forget to tell Japan too?"

Ignoring the opened mouths and wide eyes of his tablemate America got up from his chair. "Well, whatever! We're getting bigger. Stronger!" He thumped his chest proudly. "The American Empire will reach across both oceans! Asia, America, and Africa!" he paused for a moment while something clicked in his head. "Hey, Asia, America, Africa – all A's. I didn't realize that before."

While America laughed at this juvenile revelation, Taiwan struggled to form a coherent sentence.

"Wait, Africa? What - Who did you conquer in Africa?" she finally exclaimed.

"I didn't conquer them." America said defensively, "They joined by themselves."

"Why would they do that?" Taiwan exclaimed in horror. "Who is 'they' anyway?"

"Well, 'they' are Morrocco, Mali, and Liberia. Why? Because I made them an offer they couldn't refuse." America said with a smirk

"And you're saying all this just now?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise." America shrugged. "Surprise!"

Taiwan's mouth went up and done as she found herself at a loss for words. Not that she could get a word in if she tried. America had begun talking too fast for to respond to anything he said.

"Anyway," America's back was to her now as he headed for the stairs too. "I'm gonna change and then head off to finalize everything before the official announcement. It's probably gonna leak in a few hours so expect a lot of phone calls. Just tell them to stay glued to the TV and don't touch that dial, or whatever. Tell Japan for me, will you? Thanks, you're the best!"

"Hey," America stopped just before the staircase and turned back to the Asian nation. "Did you know the capital of Morocco is Rabat? And all this time I thought it was Casablanca!"

For some reason America found this incredibly funny. He was laughing all the way up the stairs. It was just Taiwan in the kitchen now. Outside, the sun continued rising and bird kept right on singing. Taiwan let her head fall into her hands and let out a weary groan.

"It's too early in the morning for this."

* * *

Like it so far? Review if you do! Don't like it at all? Review anyway! Please! If you have any suggestions those would be welcome too!


	10. Profile of an Empire

Big thanks to my reviewers! Thanks for reading! And another big thanks to those who waited so long for this to continue. Thanks for sticking with me for so long!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

* * *

Ch. 9 Profile of an Empire

"_He said he wanted it to be a surprise."_ Japan explained over the phone.

England could not believe what his ears were telling him. There was no way what Japan was telling him was true. His mind could not accept it. There had to be some rational explanation for all this. A dream? It had to be a dream. He was still sleeping and this was nothing but a bad dream. Maybe it was a hallucination? That's right, he was hallucinating. His doctor had told him too much stress would cause this. Alcohol! That was the answer! This was just the result of a bad hangover. Just what was in that bottle Belgium had given him? No, wait, drugs! Lots of drugs. England really needed to stop slumming with Denmark on his off days.

"_England? Are you still there?"_ Japan asked, pulling the personification of the United Kingdom out if his multiple choice checklist of denial.

"Yes," England responded, "Just wondering if the world has been turned upside down." Realizing he could gain nothing more by talking to Japan, he added, "I'll talk to you later."

From the couch, France looked over at England with interest. A cup of tea was just about to reach his mouth.

"What did he say?" the wavy haired nation inquired before taking a sip.

"Nothing of value." England muttered.

With a tired sigh, he plopped down on a cushion chair. He had been up since yesterday afternoon, having only enough time to doze off at home for twenty minutes since America had once again blindsided everybody by announcing out of the blue the annexation of three African nations. In that time he had called and been called by over half the world, met with most of Western Europe, and concluded that they were all completely clueless.

"Some spy you bloody well turned out to be!" he had yelled at France in a hallway of Germany's house when they had both gone to talk to the stern and tall nation.

"And some big brother you are!" France had yelled back. "How in the world did this slip pass you?"

England had been pondering over that ever since he and France had gone back to his house. The truth was England honestly had no idea how it had slipped past him. How long had he been keeping watch over America? For how long had he felt something amiss? The island nation had known something was going to happen. France's secret information aside, England's gut told him America had been planning new ways to shock the world.

Was that it? England's brow furrowed as it suddenly occurred to him that those secret files Frances had shown him had actually mislead his own intuitive suspicions. Thanks to them, he had been monitoring America for any signs of internal change. Not an easy task, since lately America had been keeping him at arm's length for the better part of a year. Had England been so sure that America would spring his changes from within that he had neglected to watch what he was doing around the world?

The television had been on mute while England had his phone conversation with Japan. France was sprawled out on the sofa and reached as far as he could without moving the rest of his body to get the remote. Fingertips finally reaching, the lazy frog successfully brought the controller into his hand. Ignoring England's irritated glare, he propped up his feet on the living room table and turned up the volume on the TV. On air was a rerun of the speech given earlier that announced the joining of Morocco, Mali, and Liberia to the American Empire.

America, the 'Imperial Spokesman', as the information panel at the bottom of the screen identified him, was using a laser pointer to indicate the giant map on a presentation slide behind him. It was not one England readily recognized, consisting of nothing but a single giant landmass in the middle of the ocean. The shape ruled out Australia or Greenland. It certainly was not the British Isles. England knew America could not draw a map to save his soul, but this was ridiculous.

America actually supplied the answer just then.

"As you can see, a hundred million years ago, all the Earth's continents were one,"

"Pangaea." England, France, and the America on the television said at the same time. The slide of the supercontinent was replaced by one of it breaking up, then another of the different continents drifting away.

"Then as the centuries passed," America continued explaining as the last slide showed the world in its current state, "All the continents moved away from each other to where they are now. Now if you'll look here you see that this area," on the map the upper half of West Africa turned red, "Used to be connected to this area." The American eastern seaboard turned red as well.

"These lands used to be connected. They're like long lost brothers! Now, today what time has torn apart we bring back together!" America said brightly. "America and Africa share a bond that goes back to prehistoric times. There are more Africans outside of Africa in the western hemisphere than anywhere else on the planet!"

"I don't understand." England grumbled while America continued his ridiculous presentation. "Does he really think anyone will buy into this?"

France muted the TV again.

"_Au contraire, Angleterre_," he said, "He's not trying to convince us of anything. If it was his intention to get us to accept this without fuss, he certainly would not have kept us in the dark. It's not in his character. America simply cannot help but tell everyone everything he knows so he can listen to the loud arguments for entertainment."

"Then explain this bloody mess and everything else that's happened over the past year." England interrupted, standing up and shouting.. "And get your feet off my table, dammit!"

"I'm getting to that!" France said before pulling his boots back to the floor. "Honestly, you British have no patience! If America was trying to get us on board with these conquests and unions then he wouldn't tell us after the fact! The only time America does keep secrets from us is when he's already made a decision and doesn't want our input."

"This," The Gallic nation waved an arm at the TV, "This show isn't about getting our approval, its simply stating the facts. America is presenting us with a _feint accompli_. He's taken control in Africa under our noses before we could mount any sort of preventive measures."

"So in other words, there's nothing we can do about this and the git is just rubbing it in our faces." England summarized.

"_Oui_, pretty much."

England had begun pacing back and forward across the room. The flippant way France agreed with him just irritated England even more. Was he not taking this seriously? Was he so detached from what was happening that he did not think it mattered to him? As if to underscore England's thoughts, France yawned and brought his feet up on table again.

"You're awfully nonchalant about this."

"Well, what you said is true; there isn't anything we can do, _no_?" France said with a shrug. "No point in getting all wound up about it." After a few moments of thought he removed his feet from the table and leaned over it instead. "Instead, we should decide what to do to stop him from finishing the job."

"Finishing the job? What do you mean?"

"Do you really think America will be satisfied with those three? No, no, no. Once you've got the colony fever, you don't lose it so easily. You know that as well as I do."

England wanted to deny that, if only out of habitually disagreeing with anything his flamboyant neighbor said, but memories of past era killed his words before they left his mouth. He thought back to the centuries past. Once upon a time he had been just another European nation, just another dirty, grim, and skinny country perpetually at war with his neighbors. While others died, he lived on. When others were subjugated, he overthrew his oppressors. While other island nations found themselves at the mercy of their continental counterparts, England had turned his weakness into a strength, turning the English Channel into an impenetrable barrier protected by the world's most powerful navy. It was not enough to simply survive though. He did not want to survive, he wanted to thrive!

Then the New World had been discovered. Everyone was starved for more land, England being no exception. The will of God had granted him victory over Spain and his Armada, granting him greater freedom to take America. It hadn't been enough, so he picked a fight with the Netherlands and stole his colony. War with France brought him Canada but America's damn rebellion had killed his dream of a continental empire of his own. No matter, Africa was calling. Buying off or taking over local tribes, defeating great warrior nations, defeating other Europeans and taking what they had. It wasn't enough. There was still Asia, and India, and Australia!

"See what I mean?"

England had not realized he had stopped pacing about the room. Once again, he was brought out of his reverie by someone speaking into his ear. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt France' warm breath on the side of his head. And then he really did jump a few meters to get away from his potential molester.

"Dammit! Don't do that!"

"Oh, England, you're no fun." France laughed. The smile quickly faded though, and France was serious once more.

"But you see what I mean now? I saw it in your eyes. You were thinking about the good old days. The Scramble for Africa? The spheres of influence in China? The British Raj?"

"Slavery, extortion, subjugation. Those are hardly what I'd call the good old days, France. I was a bastard back then. Better than most, I'd like to believe, but still a bastard."

"Was? What makes you think you still aren't one?" France joked while plopping himself back down on the sofa. Before England could respond to that he added, "But back then you were a bastard with power. And don't tell me you don't miss being on top of the world?"

England wanted to say the smug frog was wrong, wanted to say he was perfectly content the way he was now.

No words of denial formed on his lips. France took another drink of tea, waiting. On the muted TV, America was still going on and on. An old grandfather clock was still twelve minutes short of the hour, the eternal tick-tock of the second hand chipping away unperturbed by the woes of the world. A faucet in the kitchen splashed tiny water droplets on unwashed dishes. A jet airliner passed over the house.

France put down his cup.

"Your silence speaks volumes."

England did not respond to that.

"And as simple logic dictates," France continued after another prolonged pause, "Having more territory gives you more power."

"Unsustainable power." England finally said. "Back in the day, every other day my colonies were under attack or rebelling or just plain draining my wallet. America know this, he's had colonies before!"

"Ah, yes, I forgot about that deal with Spain."

_At the dawn of the 20__th__ century, America had taken his place among the great powers of the world in the most spectacular method possible; knocking another strong nation off its pedestal and taking it for himself. Spain had been his luckless victim. Long in decline ever since England had thwarted his invasion centuries earlier, Spain had been declining in power with every passing decade. What little influence the beleaguered nation had by 1900 had been abruptly taken away from him in the Spanish-American War. In one fell swoop, he had lost his overseas empire._

_For a while, Spain had been extremely depressed over the results of the conflict. Just moping around Europe, not even bothering Italy (either of them) or going about with his tomato plants. Only a short time had passed, however, before he had returned to his usual chipper self. England remembered asking him about the sudden change in attitude._

"_Oh, it was something that just occurred to me." Spain explained. "When America took my empire, he also took away my biggest headache. Now I can't wait to see how he deals with them now that they're his problem."_

_Spain's words rang true when the Philippines and Cuba promptly rebelled after America went back on his promise of immediate independence. America spent years frantically putting down one revolt after another. When England saw him some time later at a conference, he looked drained and haggard, barely able to keep focused on the meeting. By the time it ended, America's head was buried in his arms. England thought he was asleep at the table until Spain approached him._

"_So, America," Spain said pleasantly, leaning over the tired man with an insincere smile on his face, "How's that empire holding up? I'm sure you're handling it a lot better than I was! Have you got them all singing America the Beautiful yet? Are they properly civilized now? How long until they're ready for statehood? After all, you're a strong and powerful republic. No doubt the colonies just adore you!"_

_America was too tired to even bring his head up. Spain waited expectantly, his smug smile never leaving his face. At last America manage to grumble a reply. _

"_Fuck you, Spain."_

Spain had laughed back then much in the same way France was laughing now in the present.

"Oh, I remember that now. It took him almost half a century to finally give the Philippines independence."

"Exactly my point," England said. "America wanted to be a world power so he went off grabbing colonies of his own. The experience was so unbearable for him he swore he'd never do it again. And then he became a super power without more conquest anyway. So why start again now? Has he completely forgotten what happen over a hundred years ago?"

"Maybe he has." France said. "A hundred years is a long time for America, he's still not old enough to think in the long term. But we're getting off the topic at hand." Suddenly switching gears, France got up and looked directly at England. "Simply put, I don't believe our little America is going to be satisfied with just a few spots of land here and there, and I don't think you do either. So what do we do to keep him from finishing the job?"

England looked down, trying to think. Despite everything, he was still America's ally. As much as England hated his former colony's actions, the United Kingdom could not bring himself to commit to anything more than angry rhetoric. Personal feelings and geopolitical realities could be such a bloody mess sometimes. Those personal feelings could be useful though, England thought suddenly.

"For now, we won't do anything."

France raised an eyebrow.

"Give me some time to prepare." England said. "In three days I'll go have a heart to heart talk with America. I think I can get him to see reason and stop this mad domination scheme before it gets out of hand."

"What makes you so sure he'll listen to you?" France asked.

England thought back to what France had said at Germany's house. _Some big brother you turned out to be!_

"We are still family." He finally said. "I am still his older brother. If I play my cards right he'll listen to me. And we still have those files from earlier. If nothing else, I'll tell him we'll show the whole world. That will throw a wrench in his plans at the very least."

"And then what? What if he doesn't listen?"

"He will!" England said insistently. "Look, just back me up on this. I know what I'm doing."

At least, England really hoped he did. The special relationship he had with America stretched back generations. Long had England positioned himself as the elder, wiser nation ready to guide his young and powerful protégé onto the world stage. Surely America would know how reasonable his words were once he just sat down and listened to England. He just needed three days to go through all the history between them to find something that would link America's mindset with his own. Just three days. England prayed the new empire did not do anything rash in the meantime.

Two days later, America annexed the rest of West Africa.

* * *

Like it so far? Review if you do! Don't like it at all? Review anyway! Please! If you have any suggestions those would be welcome too!


End file.
